Toy guns that launch foam projectiles are generally well known in the art. In some applications, a blast of compressed air is used to launch the projectile, while in other applications the projectile is launched using a compressed spring actuator.
Such guns tend to be quite popular with children because they satisfy the children's desire for realism. More importantly, such guns tend to be quite popular with parents because the soft projectiles satisfy the parents' desire for safety. However, a typical child has a relatively limited attention span, and thus there is a continuing need for additional toy guns that will enhance the play value of the toy and stimulate the child's imagination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,232 issued to Bell discloses a rotatable feed wheel for feeding paintballs to a paintball gun. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,321 issued to Hoeting et al. discloses a ball launching device using a rotatable launch wheel having a serrated edge that engages the ball and propels the ball out of the toy.